eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5230 (16 February 2016)
Synopsis Kathy threatens to call the police. Gavin explains that he wants to get a message to Sharon. He tells her that they have seen each other but they had a disagreement. Kathy is aware that Ian will be home soon and asks what happened to Gavin after Halloween. Dot enters through the back door suggesting a game of cards but realises Kathy has company. Gavin suggest they play a game of ‘chase the lady’. They sit at the dining table and Gavin finds that the ace of hearts has a chunk missing. Dot says that Ethel’s dog Willy took a bite out of it. Lou used to say he was pointing out the cards Ethel should play. Gavin tells Dot who he is. Dot asks if he is threatening Kathy. Gavin explains that he wants to make amends with Sharon. Gavin deals the cards and they talk about the past. Gavin mentions Kathy’s daughter Donna. Kathy tells him to speak to Sharon himself. He tries to make them sympathise with him by talking about his childhood. Kathy softens but Dot warns her not to trust him and leaves. Kathy caves and offers to talk to Sharon. Gavin kisses her but she pulls away. He asks her to fetch his gloves for him before he leaves. She does so and shuts the door behind him... In the Vic, Les compliments Pam’s shirt which makes her feel awkward. He reminisces about their first holiday with Laurie in a caravan when there was a flash flood. Pam tries to change the subject. Babe brings them their food. Les tells Pam they are the same people deep down and asks for a second chance. Pam can’t forget that easily, though she wants to. She compares it to the way her father couldn’t get the image of fighting the Koreans out of his head after the war. She only sees Christine when she looks at Les. She leaves, unable to forgive him. Babe comes over to console Les and flirts with him. He rejects her saying that though he may be lonely he has known real love. When Les returns to Billy’s, Billy is in a rush to pick up a curry for Honey. Les tells him it went well with Pam. Billy is chuffed for him and Les is left on his own. He packs a bag and Babe follows him to the allotments. She watches him, unseen. Pam arrives having received his message to meet. He tells her that they are going to kill Christine together. He empties the bag of clothes onto the ground but Pam views it as an empty gesture. He throws photos of Christine and Claudette in Grand Canarias onto the pile. He begs Pam to help him to be strong without Christine. He douses the pile with petrol and sets it alight. Once it has burnt he pours water over it and Pam allows him to walk her home, holding her hand. Babe watches from the shadows. She picks a photo of Christine from the pile and pockets it. Kush and Martin continue to fight in the Square. Once they have calmed down they go to the café to talk but Kush leaves abruptly. In the Vic, Tina has asked Lee for some fish from Buster’s stall. She is going to treat Sonia to a belated Valentine’s meal as Sonia was working Valentine’s Day. She returns home to find Sonia on her laptop, BBC 3 has gone online and she is watching a programme Bex recommended. Tina sends Sonia out to get a bottle of wine. Sonia returns later with Martin in toe and they find Tina on the kitchen table dressed as a mermaid; covered in seafood. As Martin leaves he tells Sonia that Kush said he deserved to be hit, there’s something he’s not telling him. Sonia offers to talk to Kush. Tina is upset with Sonia for bringing Martin back on their Valentine’s night. Whitney overhears Babe and Abi talking in the barrel store. Babe tells Abi to do as she says. When she finds her alone Whitney confronts Babe. Lee comes down the stairs and Babe warns Whitney to keep out of it or she will tell Lee about her kiss with Mick. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes